


Costumbre de Guerra

by CountingStarks



Series: The Sweetest February [5]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Body Paint, F/M, Nudity, One-Sided Relationship, Partial Nudity, Prompt: Painting, and, not so fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountingStarks/pseuds/CountingStarks
Summary: Una gran batalla se acerca en la frontera que separa la ciudad de la selva donde están refugiados. La legitima Emperatriz y su más confiable consejero comparten un momento a solas antes de la masacre.





	Costumbre de Guerra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EroPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroPrincess/gifts).



> Contrario a todos los anteriores one-shots, este tiene un poco más de angst. Sin embargo, no podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza. La idea está enfocada justo antes de la emboscada a Kotal Kahn en el modo historia de Mortal Kombat X.
> 
> Este va como regalo para EroPrincess, cuyas historias del universo de Mortal Kombat son asombrosas. Muy bien escritas, y con ideas absolutamente geniales. Espero que te guste. 
> 
> Los personajes son propiedad de Netherealm Studios, Ed Boon y Warner Bros.

* * *

Reiko se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Mileena dentro de aquel pequeño palacio abandonado en la selva, en compañía de algunas fieles sirvientas que pasaban esponjas mojadas por su espalda y brazos. Ser la mano derecha de una líder rebelde, y a su vez una conquistadora tenía sus beneficios. Eran mujeres que anteriormente habían servido al señor de ese palacio, pero cuyos señores habían sucumbido ante las habilidades de la híbrida.  

Eran mujeres hermosas, a decir verdad, una más que la otra. Las manos de ellas recorrían su cuerpo, llenando de jabón y espuma toda su espalda llena de marcas de batalla. Sus voces suaves hablaban en susurros apenas audibles, sin querer perturbarlo. Sus dedos, llenos de cayos por el uso constante de armas y entrenamientos, tomaron la mano de una de las mujeres sin avisar, apenas dándole el tiempo suficiente para contener la respiración.

La mirada aterrada de la joven mujer estaba fija en sus ojos blancos, incapaces de reflejar alguna emoción. Soltó la mano de la mujer, y su voz ronca hizo eco en la sala. Por más que le gustaran esas atenciones, debía alistarse para otra batalla. Kotal Kahn aparecería y entonces terminaría con todo de una vez. Un solo golpe con su mazo sería suficiente para acabar con ese imbécil.  

— Salgan todas.

En conjunto, las tres salieron de ahí rápidamente. Le temían, y eso le gustaba… Pero en el fondo, estaba más que seguro de que el temor que sentían por él era infinitamente inferior al que tenían de Mileena. Después de todo, ella misma había arrasado con los previos habitantes. Y según rumores que él no se atrevía a confirmar en voz alta, había devorado la cabeza de más de un sirviente que osaba mirarlo más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

De pronto, un aroma dulzón inundó el salón, y la legitima Emperatriz del Outworld hizo acto de presencia. Solo llevaba puesta la parte inferior de su usual vestimenta, y la zona superior estaba cubierta con una fina tela de seda traslucida que apenas cubría lo suficiente de sus pechos, llevaba el cabello suelto, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro. No llevaba puesta la máscara, lo pudo notar. Reiko había aprendido a tolerar el violento contraste entre su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo, llegando a parecerle ahora más _agradable_.

— ¿Estás por terminar? Debemos alistarnos.

Su voz salió en un susurro, y Reiko se levantó de la bañera, dejando su cuerpo desnudo a simple vista de la mujer, quien le tendió una toalla mientras sus ojos recorrían toda su anatomía. Ella no tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, simplemente se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que él terminara su pequeño espectáculo.

— Estoy listo, Alteza.

Se colocó la toalla sobre el hombro, y salió de la sala seguido por ella. Dejó caer la bata de seda, y sus pechos quedaron finalmente expuestos, perfectos como _casi_ toda ella. Reiko tampoco fue discreto en observarla mientras buscaba cerca de la cama una pequeña caja de madera. Tomó asiento al borde de la cama, aún desordenada por los _eventos_ de la noche anterior, y dejó que Reiko se acomodara en el medio de sus piernas. Estaba expuesta, en todo sentido y sin pudor alguno.

Los ojos dorados de ella recorrieron nuevamente el cuerpo de Reiko desde abajo hacia arriba, deteniéndose en sus ojos. Las marcas negras alrededor de los mismos, estaban desapareciendo. De la pequeña caja sacó un tarro pequeño, de pintura ceremonial, y teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo con las afiladas uñas, comenzó a retocar las marcas con las yemas de sus dedos.

Con el paso del tiempo, la híbrida había aprendido a controlar sus instintos salvajes y toscos de Tarkatan cuando estaba en compañía del General, reservándolos para el campo de batalla y los momentos más íntimos en la cama, cosa que él disfrutaba en demasía. Sin embargo, explorar ese lado de Edeniana era mucho más difícil que aplastar a sus enemigos, pero valía la pena cuando ella ahora era quien le retocaba, y le pedía usar sus conocimientos en runas con un suave _“Por favor”_ impropio de ella.

Una vez que terminó, él tomó su mano con una delicadeza impropia del guerrero, y besó los nudillos de ella. Sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía al contacto, pero sin hacer ningún otro movimiento. Ahora fue su turno de tomar otra de las pinturas ceremoniales, recitando unas palabras que a ella aún le costaba entender por completo, y poco a poco, comenzó a dibujarlas a lo largo de su brazo derecho.

Reiko se irguió finalmente, y ella lo miró a los ojos fijamente. Entre ambos, las palabras sobraban dentro de la alcoba. Se subió a la cama y se sentó detrás de ella, pegando su desnudez a la espalda de la hibrido. Ella solo se dejó hacer, mientras él tomaba el brazo izquierdo con la misma delicadeza, y continuaba dibujando las runas.

Al terminar, justo en su mano, besó la espalda descubierta de ella, llevando una de sus manos a los pechos de Mileena, mientras ella recostaba la cabeza contra el cuello del general.

— Esta noche celebraremos una victoria sin precedentes, Alteza. Pronto volveremos a nuestro verdadero palacio.

— Te aguardan muchas riquezas, General. El plan de hoy saldrá como está previsto. Y podremos gobernar juntos. Después del dinero que le di a Kano, _tenemos_ que.

El plan estaba trazado de esa forma, por supuesto. Habían tomado todas las precauciones posibles, tenían el amuleto de Quan Chi en su poder. Fallar no era una opción viable.

¿O sí?

**Author's Note:**

> Esta trama no cumple con el orden propuesto, sin embargo como mencioné antes, la idea no me dejaba en paz. Espero que les haya gustado. Un abrazo ;)
> 
> Kudos y comentarios son siempre bien recibidos. Si desean, pueden pasar por mi Tumblr, y ahí encuentran la imagen con el resto de tramas: CountingStarksw.


End file.
